


the crow’s opportunity

by seakicker



Series: a certain greedy royal’s tales of inulgence [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Body Worship, Desperation, F/M, Grinding, Jealousy, NSFW, Pining, Praise, Princess/Butler, Princess/Servant, Shameless Smut, Smut, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seakicker/pseuds/seakicker
Summary: Goro Akechi gets the opportunity of a lifetime after pining after you, his darling princess, for months.





	the crow’s opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> YEET hello everyone!!! 
> 
> it’s no secret that i love royalty aus, i love butler/princess and prince/maid dynamics, and i’m a giant hoe! so, i combined all three into one giant series! 
> 
> partially inspired by the persona 5 butler  
> dlc (aka the NUTler dlc) and some r18 otome cds i’ve been listening to as of late owo
> 
> also, if you haven’t noticed from my other akechi fics yet, i like to think goro gets super desperate and praise-y during sex. u cant change my mind on that one them’s just the facts! 
> 
> pls enjoy! also, akira’s chapter is up next! then there’ll be yusuke and ryuji, and maybe a super special finale chapter with all 4 boys? >:3c

As a member of the royal family and its sole darling little princess, saying you have a lot to live up to is a huge understatement.

First, there’s the expectations you’ve been trained to live up to since birth: that you’ll be a proper lady, a proper princess, and a proper daughter. Then there’s the expectation you’ll be the perfect little pawn for a diplomatic marriage to a man you’ve never met. Oh, and the expectation that you’ll mature into a talented, well-behaved little princess.

Between all the piano lessons, etiquette training, and royal balls, you’re more than overwhelmed - sometimes you envy the common girls who don’t have to live up to the lofty expectations you’ve had to since day one.

But, with every drawback comes an equally as tremendous reward. As a princess, you’re allowed whatever you want; the finest, richest cakes, the most expensive and detailed dresses, the loving attention of your devoted butlers - and with four different attendants with one shared love for you, their beautiful little princess, your desire is always indulged.

Although your parents would be furious if they knew you were doing so, as all princesses your age are expected to remain pure until (arranged) marriage, you’ve never failed to indulge yourself in the pleasure and attention your butlers so willingly and lovingly give you.

As forbidden as it may be, your butlers have been pining after you for as long as they can remember, eager to show you just how much they love you, much how one of them, Goro Akechi, is right this moment.

“My princess,” Goro groans out against your lips as he kisses you fervently, his hands grabbing at your waist over the flimsy, fine silk of your nightgown. “My lovely, lovely princess”.

“Calling me here in the dead of night while wearing something like this,” He chuckles, referring to your tiny, sheer little nightgown you had tailored specifically for nights like this. “I knew immediately you weren’t just looking for a late-night cup of tea, but this darling little outfit only confirms my theory.”

His eyes lave over your form that’s barely concealed by the lace of your night gown. His eyes can make out the soft outline of your body through the fabric, and he’s just dying to run his hands along those soft curves that have been teasing him since you greeted him. But he knows better than to go too far without permission, he is your servant, after all, which is all the more reason why someone like you looks for someone like him when you’re feeling lonely in the dead of night.

Why, Goro’s already breaking so many rules by just laying eyes on your temptingly, scantily-clad form. But he just can’t help drinking in the sight of your body, exposed to his eyes and his eyes alone.

If only he didn’t have to share you with your other butlers. He wants you all for himself, and he just can’t help but thank every god he knows for allowing him, a mere servant, to lay eyes on the gorgeous body of his radiant princess. He’s also thanking the gods for allowing him to continue with these meetings unseen, as this kind of interaction between a princess and her butler is a punishable offense.

But, the fact that it’s so forbidden only serves to make it all the more hotter- the fact that he could be caught at any time just spurs him to act more in the moment.

“How I’ve dreamed of seeing your lovely body decorated in such an outfit,” He whispers against your shoulder, his lips pressing gentle kisses to the exposed skin. “Please let me touch you. I’m afraid I just can’t hold back any longer, my princess.”

“Goro, you know you don’t have to ask,” You whisper in a sultry tone before grabbing his wrists. Are you trying to kill him with that tone?

“If only everyone knew how seductive their darling, proper princess is,” He chuckles, running his hands over the curve of your hips under your nightie. “Then again, I want to be the only one who sees this side of you.”

Goro’s always been the jealous type- he’s never failed to reprimand Ryuji, another one of your butlers, whenever the latter makes perverted comments about your body. He often insists to be the one to wake you in the morning, as he can’t stand the thought of anyone else seeing how beautiful you upon first waking up as you rub the sleep from your eyes.

Goro emphasizes his desire to own you completely with a bite to your neck before sucking it lightly. As guilty as he feels for marring his beautiful princess’ gorgeous skin, he just has to leave a mark on you. He wants everyone to know that he’s been with you, _that he’s been on you_ \- potential punishments be damned. Since he can’t publicly own you properly, he has to settle for whatever declarations of possession he can.

“Forgive me, my princess, but I can’t help myself with the way you look right now,” He whispers, his lips hovering over your collarbone. “Besides, this is what you wanted, isn’t it? Why else would you call me here when you’re dressed like this?”

“You know me so well,” You tease. You tangle a hand through his hair to keep his face nuzzled into your neck, his lips pressing gentle yet passionate kisses all up and down the side.

“Well, I can’t think of any other reason why you’d dress like this than to seduce me,” He laughs, his hands sliding up under the hem of your nightgown to rest on your thighs.

“I love your body, my princess,” Goro whispers into your ear after retracting his lips from your neck, and the intimacy of having him whisper right in your ear makes you blush. “Wait, pardon the objectification. I meant that I love you.”

“Although your lovely body definitely deserves to be praised as well,” He jokes, sliding his hands further up your body to rest them on your soft hips. “My princess, you’re so soft.”

“This sure isn’t soft,” you tease, reaching forward to palm his incredibly obvious erection through his underwear. Goro doesn’t even think of trying to hide how aroused you make him. He wants you to know just how _badly_ he desires you.

“Cheesy. But you know that’s your fault,” He says with a breathy groan, unconsciously thrusting his hips up against your hand, the feeling of his princess’ hands on him too delightful to resist. “Teasing me with the sight of you like this... There’s no way I wouldn’t get aroused.”

“You drive me absolutely mad, my princess,” He breathes, biting his lip and groaning when you take his cock out of his underwear to pump it with your hand. “Please let me kiss you.”

You respond with a nod, and he immediately leans forward to capture your lips, groaning heatedly against them as he pulls you into his lap to grind against your panties.

“My princess,” Goro groans, his hands grabbing at your hips to drag you back and forth along his cock. “I love you so much.”

You roll your hips along his lap, giggling shrewdly as you watch Goro bite his lip to contain his groans. He grinds his hips up into yours, and you whine with delight at the feeling of his rigid cock rubbing through your dripping folds, your flimsy thong doing little to cover you up.

He bites his lip and looks down, watching the way your hips move along his, grunting as you coat his cock with your wetness. The way you moan out deliciously as his cock brushes over your swollen clit has him seeing stars; the sounds you’re making nothing less than music to his ears.

“My princess, you can’t keep teasing me like this,” He chuckles, pressing kisses to the apex of your neck. “You’ve kept me waiting for far too long.”

You laugh breathlessly and sigh his name against his lips before kissing him again, winding your arms around his shoulders to sturdy yourself as you grind against him.

“I can’t even begin to tell you how long I’ve been dreaming of this,” He confesses, pulling away from your lips to look into your eyes. “My gorgeous princess’ body on display for me...”

“You’re so soft, and so beautiful, I-“ Goro’s words are cut off by a groan as he grinds himself against your panties quickly, his hands gripping your hips firmly. “My princess, I love you.”

You whisper his name sweetly as he continues to exert his desires, rutting his hips against yours. “What a beautiful princess.”

“Goro, hurry up,” You sigh into his ear, teasingly rubbing the fabric of your flimsy panties against him. “Haven’t you been waiting long enough?”

“I was waiting for you to say you want me just as bad as I want you, my princess,” He mutters, lying you back against your bed. “There’s nobody I love more in this world than you, my princess.”

You smile at him as he slides your panties down to your knees before you kick them off and aside. Goro’s breath catches in his throat at the sight of you, a light flush settling on his cheeks as he drinks in the sight of you, his lovely princess.

But his admiration for you is juxtaposed with guilt, as he knows this is a sin, an offense punishable by death for a servant like him. But, he’s willing to take his chances if it means he finally gets to live out his fantasies. He’d be willing to die if it meant he got to kiss you, touch you, and love you beforehand.

Goro pushes his hips forward as his hands grab your thighs and spread them apart wider, biting his lip as he squeezes your skin and rubs the head of his cock along your folds.

He slides in easily, given how wet you are paired with the remnants of you grinding yourself along him. He squeezes his eyes shut and bites his lip as he pushes his cock deep into you, your body tightening up around him in response.

“M-My princess!” He grunts, his fingernails digging into your thighs. He’s at an absolute loss for words right now, given how good you feel around him and how long he’s been waiting for this exact moment; your legs spread wide for him, your body nude and on full display to his greedy gaze, his cock sheathed fully inside of your pussy-

Goro slides in and out of you quickly, quiet groans and gasps leaving his lips. He continues to mutter your title among his sounds of pleasure, his hips smacking against yours. “My princess, you- you’re absolutely _amazing_! You’re so tight, and you’re so wet. Oh my god, my darling princess, please let me be with you like this forever, I love you, I love you, I love you- _ah_!”

Your hands grasp at the sheets as your darling butler rams into you, the speed and depth of his thrusts conveying perfectly just how badly he needs you and how long he’s been waiting to take you like this. Forbidden act be damned, punishment be damned, social class be damned, you’ve all but reduced him to his most carnal desires, his hips melding perfectly against yours every time he buries himself in you.

“I can’t even begin to tell you how wonderful you feel,” Goro groans out, one hand sliding up your body to grab at your waist to sturdy himself. “This is exactly what I’ve been dreaming about!”

He bends over to kiss you sloppily, his lips smacking against yours as his tongue brushes against your lips. He’s downright desperate and animalistic at this point, but how could you blame him? After months of pent-up sexual frustration and pining, how could Goro even think of maintaining his proper composure now that he finally, _finally_ has you in his grasp- literally?

Grabbing at a breast with one hand as he continues to kiss you fervently, Goro grunts your title. This situation only reinforces how far above him you are, how forbidden it is to be with a princess like this as her mere servant.

But, regardless of his class at this moment, he’s your lover, even if it’s just for this one night, in this moment. He’s the one loving you like this, not any of your other butlers, not anyone else; no, it’s _him_ making you moan shamelessly and jolt your hips up against his.

You wrap your arms around his shoulders, sighing into his ear as he continues to fuck into you as hard as he possibly can. As his hands are occupied with squeezing your breasts and clutching your hips, Goro settles with grinding his hips against you as he thrusts in order to tease your clit and push you closer to orgasm.

After all, it is a butler’s duty to place his princess’ needs above his own, so Goro’s going to make you cum as quickly as he can before he loses it with how good you’re squeezing around his length.

You squeak out his name at the added stimulation, your eyes squeezed shut and mouth hung open in a string of moans.

“My princess,” Goro manages to speak properly between his moans of ecstasy. “My darling princess, I love you, I love you, I- _damnit_!”

His praise is interrupted as you squeeze him, the heat in your lower stomach a red flag that your orgasm is imminent. He notices the way your thighs shake and your face conveys your pleasure, and the sight of you on the brink of orgasm thanks to him is enough to send him over as well.

“Cum for me, my princess!” Although a butler making demands of his princess is extremely forbidden, he can’t help but demand to see you cum for him and because of him.

With one more hard thrust and grind of his hips against your clit, you come undone, pushing your chest up into his hand and jerking your hips against his. You moan his name with absolute delight, a sound he wish he could play on repeat for the rest of his life; his beautiful princess craving him and desiring even more of him. Your eyes squeezed shut as your orgasm sends shivers throughout your body, continues to thrust into you so you can ride out your orgasm fully.

Between the way your hips spasm against his paired with your cry of his name, Goro’s helpless against his own orgasm. He barely has enough time to pull out of your heat before his cum spurts all over your thighs and lower tummy, a cry of your name, rather than your title, leaving his lips.

Once you both catch your breath, Goro’s the first to speak. “Forgive me for not addressing you properly, my princess,” He says, standing to grab a towel despite his exhaustion. “I couldn’t help myself in that moment. You’ve made it an art to turn me into an animal.”

“You’re forgiven, Goro,” you reply, smiling as he cleans his release off of your skin. He would be guilty for sullying the skin of his beautiful princess, but he’s just too obsessed with how good you look when he’s made a mess of you to care.

He retrieves your nightgown again from the floor before dressing you and brushing out your hair, and he can’t help but chuckle at how he’s doing his duties as a butler so properly right after absolutely defacing you with his love and his cum.

“As much as I would love to stay here and sleep with you, I must return to my quarters. It would be bad if someone were to see us sleeping together in the morning,” He chuckles, smiling with regret as he dresses himself again.

“I could just pardon it,” You say with a frown. How could he leave you alone in your bed after just sharing it with you?

“You and I both know that means nothing against your father,” Goro chuckles, pulling the sheets over your body and kissing your forehead.

“Good night, my princess,” He smiles, his hand on the doorknob. “And should you ever want another cup of tea at this hour... please don’t hesitate to call for me.”  
  
————————

Goro shuts the door behind him and smiles with pride as he relays the memories of your activities. His hands molding your soft breasts, your needy moans of his name, the curves of your body pressed against his as you run your hand over his cock, your tight little-

“Have a good time?”

The words immediately pull Goro from his lewd thoughts, and he almost has a heart attack when he registers the owner of the voice.

“Defacing our beloved princess, I mean,” Akira, another one of your butlers, clarifies, a downright devilish smirk decorating his lips. “You know, like you just did.” 

His smirk widens as he leans forward and lowers his voice. “So, did you enjoy yourself?”


End file.
